A Quiet Night
by LoveIsAzureBlue
Summary: Hermione can't sleep. It's just too quiet. She needs to hear the lullaby of Ron's snoring to get some rest.  Sweet little R/H story that will eventually be continued.  Rated M for content in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowling's world and characters. She just generously lets us play with it.

A Quiet Night

Hermione was tossing and turning in bed, frustrated to the point of tears that she could not fall asleep for the third night in a row. She had tried everything she knew – counting sheep, relaxation exercises, self hypnosis. Nothing worked. She wished she had started brewing a sleeping draught the first night she arrived at the Burrow three nights ago as it took a full week to reach proper efficacy. She made a mental note to start preparing one first thing in the morning.

Hermione rolled over on her stomach and looked at the small clock on the nightstand near Ginny's empty bed (unable to face the darkness and nightmares, Ginny had been sleeping in Molly and Arthur's room since they had returned to the Burrow three days earlier). The clock read three o'clock in the morning. Hermione groaned and buried her face in her pillow, stifling a frustrated sob. She knew why she couldn't sleep and she knew that no amount of counting sheep or relaxation exercises would help. She could not sleep because it was simply _too quiet_.

For months – nearly a full year – Hermione had fallen asleep every night to the sound of Ron's gentle snoring. It had become something of a lullaby to her. As long as she could hear his snores, she knew he was safe and she could sleep. And during those terrible weeks when Ron was gone, she at least had Harry's deep rhythmic breathing to help lull her to sleep, though it was not nearly as effective as the comforting snores she knew so well.

Unable to stand the relentless silence anymore, Hermione threw back the covers of her bed, sat up and buried her head in her hands in desperation. She needed sleep. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to rest. But every time she lay down, the deafening silence thundered around her keeping her awake as if it were a freight train.

Hermione stood up, knowing the only chance to relieve herself of her insomnia rested with Ron. Surely he wouldn't mind if she joined him in slumber in his room. After all, she had spent every night with him in some capacity until three nights ago. Those first few days spent at Hogwarts after the battle, Hermione slept in the Boy's dormitory of Gryffindor tower, curled up next to Ron. They had both been too tired and wrought with grief to do anything beside hold each other those nights, but Hermione had still waited until she could hear Ron's gentle snoring before drifting off in his arms.

Hermione knew that Harry was gone tonight – staying near the Ministry in London until tomorrow when he would return for Fred's funeral. Hermione shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Just thinking about the funeral made the room feel even more empty, cold and lonely.

This last thought was the final motivation she needed. Her decision made, Hermione slid her feet in the slippers by the bed and grabbed her wand (not wanting to be away from it for any length of time). She momentarily debated pulling some pajama bottoms on under her knee length cotton night shirt, but decided there was no point. It was a warm night and she was sure to be even warmer curled up next to Ron. Beside, it wasn't as though she was naked. She was, after all, wearing underwear.

Hermione exited Ginny's bedroom and climbed the stairs to Ron's room as quietly as possible - not wanting to rouse anyone in the Burrow. She doubted it would matter though. The Weasley's had so many other things on their minds right now… much more important and tragic things to attend to then their youngest son sharing a bed with his…

_Girlfriend_?

Hermione stopped on the landing outside Ron's room with that thought hovering in her brain. Is that what she was – what _they _were – now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Somehow that title did not seem adequate to describe what they were to each other after everything they had been through together. But, they were definitely something. There was no denying the indelible bond that had formed between them, especially after the fiery kiss they had shared when the world was falling to pieces around them during the battle of Hogwarts. They had been nearly inseparable, except during bedtime, since returning to the Burrow after the battle. But there had been so much to attend to what with planning Fred's funeral and constant Ministry and press inquiries, they had very little time to really _be_ together… alone. Hermione was suddenly very glad she had decided to come to Ron's room tonight. Even though she knew they would be sleeping, Hermione relished the thought of some privacy with Ron – just she and him tonight.

Hermione turned the doorknob and pushed Ron's bedroom door open slowly so as not to wake him with its squeaking hinges. She slid inside the room as soon as she could fit through the opening and, facing the door, pushed it closed just as quietly.

When she turned around to face the room, she was surprised to find Ron not in his bed, but curled up in the windowsill of the window that overlooked the back garden, looking out at the full moon. The window was open and a cool breeze hit Hermione suddenly. She let out a small gasp of surprise. Ron's head turned sharply at the sound, alarm in his eyes, but they softened immediately upon seeing Hermione standing there. Hermione stood looking at Ron, feeling suddenly embarrassed and foolish. She had planned on Ron being asleep when she came in here – that she would simply crawl into bed with him and finally drift off to the sleep her body was so desperately craving. Tears suddenly and irrationally sprang to her eyes.

"I… I couldn't sleep." Hermione muttered trying to blink back the tears before Ron saw them.

Ron, not taking his eyes off Hermione, hopped down from the window ledge, crossed the room in three quick strides, and embraced Hermione. His lips captured hers without hesitation.

Hermione was taken off guard by Ron's sudden display of passion and gasped at the shock of suddenly feeling herself in his arms. It took only seconds for her to melt into his embrace, however. Every nerve in her body seemed to come alive at Ron's touch and the places where his skin touched hers seemed to catch fire. Every cell and sense she had was consumed with Ron… the feel of his large warm hands against her back pressing her against the hard planes of his body; the smell of his sweet breath as he kissed her; the taste of his lips that she gently, instinctively, caressed with her tongue.

This last, daring gesture drew a deep, guttural moan from Ron and he tightened his embrace around Hermione and backed her against the door she had come through only a moment before. Hermione threaded her hands in Ron's hair as he deepened their kiss, his tongue probing Hermione's lips until it mingled with hers. Hermione felt as though her thighs would ignite and she pulled Ron even closer as if his body could quell the flames.

Hermione reached down and grasped the hem of Ron's t-shirt. His lips broke contact with hers only long enough for her to pull it over his head and throw it on the floor. Hermione's hands caressed the muscled planes of Ron's torso before she snaked them around his back to embrace him again. Ron trembled at Hermione's gentle caress and he sighed deeply. His lips slid from hers down to her neck, her collarbone, the shallow divot of skin at the base of her throat. Hermione closed her eyes in ecstasy. This was the best she had ever felt in her life.

Ron's soft lips slid up Hermione's throat until they met hers again. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. He gently placed his hands around the back of her neck and looked at her intensely. There was so much love in Ron's sapphire eyes that it literally took Hermione's breath away.

A silence that spoke louder than words ever could fell between them…a space of time in which the way they looked at each other confessed how much they loved each other. They stood like that for a long time, just looking at each other until both their eyes were wet with the magnitude of emotion the moment created.

"I love you, Ron." Hermione whispered, unable to contain the words any longer. Ron smiled softly and placed the back of his hand against Hermione's cheek.

"I love _you_, Hermione." Ron replied. "I've always loved you…even if I was too much of a git to know it."

Hermione chuckled softly and Ron bent down to place a soft, gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. Then, in one swift fluid motion, Ron reached down behind Hermione's knees and lifted her up in his arms. Cradling her against his chest with Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck, he carried her over to his bed and placed her gently on top of it. She lay back on his pillows, inhaling his heavenly scent from the linens, while he climbed in next to her and pulled his Chudley Cannons quilt over them both. He placed himself over her, supporting himself with his arms to keep his weight off of her, and placed his lips to hers again. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him to her, not minding the weight, just wanting to feel his body next to hers. Ron willingly obliged. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione and pulled her into a sitting position straddling his lap. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and her heart sped up at the thrill of feeling his hardness pressing against her.

Hermione's nightshirt had crept up to her waist when Ron pulled her onto his lap and he now placed his hands on her thighs and squeezed gently. Hermione gasped at the feeling which ignited in her groin at his touch. Ron slid his hands underneath Hermione's nightshirt and up her back. Hermione wrapped herself even tighter around Ron. She wanted him… needed him the way one needs air or water. It wasn't just lust driving her actions - it was necessity!

Hermione put her hands on either side of Ron's face and forcefully pressed her lips to his. Ron fell onto his back taking Hermione with her. She smiled against his mouth but did not let her lips break from his.

They continued on like this for several more minutes, caressing and kissing passionately until they were both panting heavily. Only then did their lips part and Hermione reached for the bottom of her nightshirt to pull it over her head. But, to her surprise, Ron stopped her.

"Hermione…wait." He said breathlessly, putting his hands on top of hers. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron closed his eyes and squeezed Hermione's hand as if what he was about to say caused him physical pain.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I don't think we should do this tonight." Ron said, opening his eyes and looking at Hermione like he was fighting the overwhelming urge to pull her clothes off and take her right there.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Ron, if you're worried I'm not ready, I am!"

"Oh no, 'Mione, it's not that. It's just… this probably sounds really mental, but… this isn't how I want our first time to be. Not here, like this, with my parents sleeping a floor below us and…" Ron hesitated and swallowed hard. "not with Fred's funeral tomorrow." Hermione squeezed Ron's hand sympathetically.

"I want the first time we make love…" (Hermione's heart skipped a beat at his words) "…to be only about us. I don't want us to be thinking about anything but each other and I'm afraid that tonight... well... there is a reason neither of us could sleep tonight, right?" Ron said.

Hermione nodded. She knew exactly what Ron meant and she knew he was right. While she wanted him more then anything, she knew coming to his room tonight was something of an act of desperation and that's not why she wanted to end up making love to him.

"I understand." She whispered, squeezing his hand again. Ron opened his arms and embraced Hermione again.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said, burying his face in her hair. Hermione held Ron tighter.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

They stayed in that position for several minutes before Hermione succumbed to a yawn. Ron chuckled.

"Bored with me already are you?" He joked.

Hermione sighed. "I'm just so tired. I have slept hardly at all in three nights. The room feels so empty without you."

Hermione rolled over and placed her head on Ron's shoulder as he wrapped her in his strong arms. For the first time in days, she felt completely peaceful. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier with each passing moment, but it was not until she heard the lullaby of Ron's quiet and steady snores that she was able to drift off to sleep at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Eeh_ _Hem." _

A deep cough cut through Hermione's peaceful sleep and her eyes sprang open. She was still curled up with Ron in his bed, her head resting on his bare shoulder when she located the source of her waking. Mr. Weasley was standing at the foot of Ron's bed, his arms crossed, wearing an expression somewhere between anger and amusement. She felt her face flush vibrant red and glanced at Ron. His ears matched her cheeks and he was looking at his father with pleading eyes.

"Comfortable?" Mr. Weasley asked sarcastically.

Hermione swallowed, completely lost for words.

"Look, Dad, we were just…" Ron started, but Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"I don't want or need to know the details. Just… don't let your mother see you like this - especially not today." Mr. Weasley said, and his face fell as the realization of what this day was crashed over all of them. Fred was to be buried this afternoon.

"I suggest you both get downstairs as soon as possible. There is a lot of preparation to do for the wake and Molly needs as much help as possible. Hermione," Mr. Weasley turned his attention to Hermione, who was trying to make herself as unnoticeable as possible under the blankets, "I trust you can handle a good deal of the cooking?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley." Hermione replied, wishing they were having this conversation in the sitting room, or kitchen, or anywhere except where they were.

"Ron, I'm putting you in charge of helping George. He's … he's not doing well." Mr. Weasley stated and Hermione heard the catch in his throat as he said it.

"I will, Dad." Ron replied, and Hermione could hear the emotion in his voice as well.

Mr. Weasley nodded and turned on his heel. He exited the room without another word.

Hermione let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and collapsed her head on Ron's chest.

"Any other day, that might have actually been funny." Ron said. Hermione raised her head and looked at Ron. He was staring at the ceiling with troubled eyes.

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come in here last night! I…"

Ron silenced Hermione with a small shake of his head. He looked down into her eyes, gently cradled her cheek with one hand and caressed it gently with his thumb.

"'Mione, you have no idea how glad I am that you did come in here last night. You have no idea how much I needed you... how much I still need you."

Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat as she gazed into Ron's eyes which were beginning to well with tears. Knowing what he was going through – what he would have to go through today, and tomorrow, and however long it took to be ok again – tore at her heart.

"I'm here, Ron." Hermione whispered as an errant tear slid down Ron's cheek. "For as long as you need me."

Hermione raised herself up so she was resting above Ron, and kissed away the tear that had escaped.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said, embracing Hermione and pulling her down so her head was resting against his chest again.

"I love you, too." She whispered, closing her eyes. She wanted to stay like that forever, to never move from Ron's embrace. But, there was food to prepare and family to comfort and she knew that if she didn't leave Ron's arms now, she never would.

"I have to go." She whispered, making no effort to move.

"I know." Ron replied, not relinquishing his embrace on Hermione.

It took every ounce of willpower Hermione possessed to finally pull herself out of Ron's arms ten minutes later. She kissed him softly before sliding from between his blankets. With a final squeeze of his hand, Hermione said, "I'll see you in a little while," before disapparating back to Ginny's room.

Fred's funeral was both beautiful and terrible. Lee Jordan delivered a beautiful Eulogy that was punctuated with funny stories about the shenanigans Fred and George would get up to at Hogwarts. George stood stoically by his brother's coffin throughout the entire funeral, not shedding a tear, looking at the shiny oak box where his brother would eternally rest as if he expected Fred to come out any moment and declare the whole thing a big joke. But when the box was lowered into the ground, George fell to his knees and began sobbing in earnest. Ron, who had been holding Hermione's hand tightly through the service, ran to his brother's side followed quickly by Harry and Mr. Weasley. Together, they walked George to the edge of the church cemetery where Fred was being laid to rest and disapparated with him back to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably next to Fred's headstone, her arms holding tightly to her daughter. Hermione went over to them and, with Ginny's assistance, managed to get Mrs. Weasley back to the burrow to join her husband and the rest of the grieving family. Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley into a chair in the sitting room and Ginny made her some strong tea. Harry joined them a few moments later and explained that they had gotten George to his room and that Mr. Weasley and Percy were with him.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry.

"In his room." Harry responded. "Hermione… you should go to him." He said seriously, his eyes relaying to her a message he could not say in front of Mrs. Weasley… Ron needed Hermione more then anyone else right now. Hermione nodded and turned toward the stairs. Once out of view of the sitting room, she sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could until she reached the landing in front of his room. Even before entering the room, she could hear Ron's sobs from within. The sound was heart breaking. With hands shaking with emotion, Hermione turned the door knob and entered Ron's room.

Ron was sitting on his bed, his face buried against his knees, his body shaking with sobs. Without hesitation, Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Ron reached out and encircled her, holding her as if she were a lifeline to his sanity.

"I don't think I can do this, Hermione." Ron cried, burying his face in her shoulder.

"It's okay." Hermione soothed, not knowing what to say to comfort him.

"This just hurts so effing much!" Ron said, tightening his hold on Hermione.

"I know, but it will get better, I promise. It's going to take time, but little by little, it will stop hurting so much." Hermione soothed. Ron pulled his head from Hermione's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. His were wet and puffy.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Hermione. I could never get through this without you."

Hermione smiled lovingly and caressed Ron's face with her hand. "Of course you could, Ron. You are so brave and strong and supportive. But, I will always be here for you. I love you." She replied.

Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione before burying his face in the crook of her neck. Hermione held him tightly and ran her fingers gently through Ron's hair. They stood like that for a long time before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Guys?" They heard Harry's voice through the door.

Hermione and Ron reluctantly pulled apart and Hermione gently caressed Ron's cheek before calling "Come in, Harry."

Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

"You ok, Mate?" He asked Ron, closing the door behind him.

Ron nodded and put his arm around Hermione's waist.

"How's everyone downstairs?" Ron asked.

"Ok. Dad gave Mum a glass of wine and they are together now. Ginny, Charlie and Percy are looking after George."

"I'm sorry I left you guys alone with George. I didn't want to break down in front of him." Ron said. Harry patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

"It's ok, mate. Really." Harry replied.

Ron, Hermione and Harry spent the remainder of the afternoon in Ron's room, reminiscing about Fred. When the sun began to set, Ginny appeared and asked Hermione if she could help her prepare supper. Ginny and Hermione exited the room, Ron staring longingly at the door even after it had closed.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Harry asked Ron, drawing him out of his reverie.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"About Hermione? Your Dad told me how he found you guys this morning."

Ron smiled slightly and his ears turned red.

"Sorry… I don't mean to pry. I'm just wondering how you're going to handle the… um… sleeping arrangements from now on?" Harry said a little uncomfortably.

Ron let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know what we're going to do. I can't sleep without her, Harry… I mean that completely seriously. It's like I can't relax until I hear her breathing." Ron did not add how much he also needed to feel Hermione's warm body next to his, her hair tickling his face, the feel of her hand resting on his arm, or chest, or back… always touching some part of him as she slept.

"Look, Ron, how about if you and Hermione take the room for now on? She can apparate up here after everyone has gone to bed. Just lock the door behind her. Your Mum and Dad don't usually come in here before you're up anyway." Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry, his eyebrows raised hopefully.

"But, where are you going to sleep?" Ron asked. Harry felt his cheeks flush which was answer enough for Ron. "Oh… in Ginny's room."

"Look, mate. I love her just as much as you love Hermione and…"

Ron held up his hand.

"It's ok, Mate. I know you don't need my blessing but I'm giving it to you anyway. There's no one else I'd rather Ginny be with."

Harry smiled and blushed, both humbled and embarrassed by Ron's words.

Harry punched Ron lightly on the arm.

"C'mon. We should probably go downstairs and help Hermione and Ginny with dinner." Harry said, getting up from his seat on the floor.

"Yeah, good idea." Ron said.

Together, they exited the room.

Dinner was a subdued affair that night with little eating and even less talking. No one seemed to have much of an appetite. After dinner, Hermione volunteered to do the dishes and much to her surprise, Ron offered to help.

While the process would have gone infinitely faster with the assistance of their wands, they opted to do the job without magic, relishing the time they spent together while Hermione scrubbed the dishes clean and Ron dried them and put them back in the cupboards. When the dishes were done, Ron leaned back against the kitchen counter and opened his arms for Hermione, who instantly melted into them.

"Harry asked me today what we are going to do about our sleeping arrangements." Ron said, resting his cheek against the top of Hermione's head.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked, her eyes closed as she rested against Ron's chest.

"That I literally can't sleep without you and I didn't know what to do." Ron answered honestly. Hermione sighed.

"I've been wondering that too." Hermione said, tightening her embrace on him.

"Harry had an interesting idea." Ron said, working up the nerve to essentially ask Hermione to move into his room at night.

"What's that?" She asked, lifting her head to look in Ron's eyes.

"Well, he said we can have the room and he'd stay in Ginny's." Ron stated.

"Really?" Hermione said, and Ron was surprised that she looked pleased. "And you're ok with that?"

Ron smiled. "If it means I get to go to sleep with you beside me every night… yeah, I'm bloody ok with it!"

Hermione smiled and pressed her lips to Ron's before resting her head on his chest again.

"We'll have to be careful not to get caught." Hermione said a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, Harry thought about that too. He said he'd apparate down to Ginny's room and you can apparate up to mine after everyone goes to bed at night. We'll lock the door to be on the safe side. If anyone tries to get in, I'll just say I didn't realize it was locked."

Hermione sighed happily.

The room exchange went off without a hitch that night. It was just before midnight when Mrs. Weasley finally retired to bed. To be on the safe side, Harry and Hermione waited for another half hour before apparating to Ginny and Ron's rooms respectively. They cast the muffliato charm over both doors before apparating to dampen the loud crack which usually accompanied the act.

Ron was already lying in his bed, shirtless, with his arms behind his head when Hermione appeared just a foot from him. She was wearing the same nightshirt as the night before and again chose to forgo bottoms. It was a chilly night and Hermione wasted no time climbing in bed next to Ron's warm body. Ron, likewise, did not hesitate to pull her as close to him as physically possible. Sleep came much easier to both of them that night – Hermione's breathing lulled Ron into a lullaby of soft snores. Wrapped in each other's arms, they drifted off to the first easy sleep either had experienced in weeks.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. My stepfather passed away last week after a short, but aggressive battle with pancreatic cancer so writing took a backseat for a while. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. The next one will be steamy, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

The peace of falling asleep to the sound of each others breathing was short lived. It was just after two a.m. when Hermione was awaken by a groan from Ron. She opened her eyes and looked up. He was obviously immersed in a terrible dream - drenched in sweat, tossing and turning, muttering indistinguishable sentences in his sleep. Every now and then, she could make out a word or two – "no" "stop" "please" "Fred" and especially her name, Hermione. Over and over he cried her name while he fought violently with the terrors that filled his mind in his sleep.

"Ron." Hermione whispered, placing a hand gently on his face so as not to startle him awake. Ron was not roused though and began tossing and turning even more violently.

"Ron!" Hermione said a little louder, becoming alarmed now.

Ron's eyes sprang open, out of focus and full of terror. "No! Not Hermione!" Ron yelled, springing up in bed.

"Ron, Ron! It's ok!" Hermione said, putting her hands on Ron's shoulders to steady him.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus on her. It was like he was still stuck in his nightmare. When his eyes finally met hers, she was alarmed at the terror she saw in them. She was just reaching up to embrace him when Ron's face turned pale as the moonlight and he sprinted out of bed, through his bedroom door, and down the hall to the bathroom. Hermione ran after him and arrived just as Ron bent over the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione cried. She grabbed a washcloth off the sink and ran it under the cold water. She knelt down next to Ron and gently placed it on the back of his neck while he heaved again.

"It's ok, Ron. It's ok. I'm here! What can I do?" Hermione asked desperately, sponging Ron's neck and back. He was still drenched with sweat.

Ron took a deep breath and spit the last residue of vomit in the toilet before flushing it and sitting back against the tub. He looked exhausted and sick.

"Just give me a second." Ron said weakly, his eyes closed. But he reached for Hermione's hand and she took it. She noticed it was clammy and ice cold.

After a few minutes of sitting like that, Hermione staring at Ron nervously, Ron opened his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"I'm ok." He said weakly. He shakily got to his feet and leaned over the sink. He placed his hand on either side and took another deep breath.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, placing her hand lightly on his back.

"I'm really ok, Hermione. Could you just give me a few minutes, please? I want to brush my teeth and wash up a little." Ron said. He sounded shaky.

"Of… of course." Hermione said, not really wanting to leave his side.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ron said. "I promise." He looked up from the sink and gave Hermione a weak smile before caressing her face gently with the back of his hand. Hermione nodded and backed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She tiptoed back to Ron's room and lay back down in his bed. She had no idea what just happened. Was Ron sick, or was he so troubled by what he saw in his dreams that it literally made him ill?

A few minutes later, Ron returned to the room. He was not drenched in sweat any more but he was still a little paler than usual. Hermione scooted over in the bed as Ron crawled in. The moment he was settled, he rolled on his side and wrapped Hermione in his arms and held her more tightly then he ever had before. She noticed he was shaking slightly so she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them before encircling him with her arms. His face was buried in her neck and he was breathing heavily, as though he was in pain.

"Ron? Please tell me if you are ok." Hermione pleaded softly.

Ron pulled his face from the crook of Hermione's neck and looked into her eyes. His were rimmed with tears. He pulled away from Hermione and sat up on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"I thought it was you. It was so real. It was bad enough losing Fred, but seeing you lying there…" Ron trailed off with a visible shudder.

"It's alright, Ron." Hermione soothed, coming up behind him and placing her hands on either shoulder.

"You were lying there in the hallway, exactly where Fred was. Except you were lying in a pool of blood that just kept spreading until it was pouring down the stairs. And Bellatrix was standing over you, slashing you with her knife over and over again! You were screaming so loud but I couldn't get to you because I kept slipping on the blood! Hermione… I have never been so effing scared in my life! I thought I had lost you." Ron said, tears leaking out of his eyes. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's ok, Ron. It's ok." Hermione soothed. "I'm here… I'm here in your arms and I promise to be in them for as long as you want me." Hermione said, kissing a tear from Ron's cheek.

"Forever, then?" Ron asked and Hermione smiled softly.

"Forever." She answered, a sense of certainty accompanying her words.

Ron leaned in and placed his lips on Hermione's. She wrapped her arms around his still bare torso and pulled herself as close to him as she could. Ron responded in kind, holding her to his body so tightly and then gently weaving his hands underneath Hermione's night shirt and sliding them up her bare back. She sighed with pleasure at the feel of Ron's hands – no longer cold, but warm and gentle - touching her bare flesh. Her reaction made Ron deepen their kiss, caressing her tongue with his. She could taste his spearmint toothpaste and smiled against Ron's lips at the memory of the first time she recognized that smell in amortensia potion. She wanted him so much, even back then.

Hermione was surprised but not at all hesitant when she felt Ron's hands slide down her back to the hem of her nightshirt. He slid it over her head in one fluid motion and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. She felt no embarrassment as Ron's eyes traveled her mostly nude form, drinking in her every curve. She was doing the same to Ron who was still dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts, which now had a very prominent protuberance in the front that kept drawing Hermione's eye.

When he had finished perusing Hermione's body, Ron's eyes met Hermione's.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Hermione? How beautiful you have always been?" Ron said, gently running his fingers slowly down her arm. Only now did Hermione blush. Other than her parents, no one had ever called her beautiful. Viktor had complimented her… told her she was smart and "pretty", but never beautiful - and never with as much sincerity in his eyes as Ron had right now. Hermione found herself lost for words, a tight knot in her throat as she gazed at Ron and he did likewise.

Ron leaned in and captured Hermione's lips with his. There was pure fire in this kiss, more intense than they had ever shared before. Hermione felt it course through her body, igniting her most intimate areas. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her against him so she was straddling his waist. She felt a desire more intense then she had ever felt before pushing her closer and closer to Ron, making her instinctively grind her pelvis against his hardness. Ron moaned and moved his lips from hers, down her neck, to her exposed breasts. Hermione thought she might burst into flames when Ron began kissing her full breasts. She threaded her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She wanted the last thin layer of clothes, the final barrier between her and Ron and absolute ecstasy, gone! Ron seemed to have the same idea. In one quick fluid motion, Ron picked Hermione up in his arms and laid her back on the bed. She watched with her heart beating like a hummingbirds wings as Ron pulled down his boxer shorts, revealing his erect manhood. He stood there and looked at her, slightly red in the cheeks, but otherwise looking confident and calm.

Hermione's hands were quivering both with excitement and nerves when she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her own underwear and slowly, under Ron's lovingly watchful eye, pulled them off. Hermione heard Ron's breath trembling and she knew he was just as nervous as she. Somehow, that comforted her. She smiled at him and held out her arms, which he immediately entered, coming to rest on top of her.

Ron's lips met Hermione's again and he kissed her passionately. She could feel his hardness against her opening and the desire to feel Ron inside her was so overwhelming that she thrust her pelvis against his.

There was a gasp both from Ron and Hermione - Ron from surprise, Hermione from pain. She had always heard the first time was painful. Ginny had practically given her a play by play of what to expect. But, the sting of losing her virginity still caught her by surprise.

Ron lay still and looked at Hermione with concern. She smiled at him and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

"I'm ok." She whispered. "Just go slow."

Ron nodded. Hermione could feel him trembling again – his heart racing in his chest as he started to move very slowly inside her. He was obviously as nervous as she was and Hermione was comforted and relieved by that. She doubted Ron would be this nervous if he had done this with anyone else, and being each others firsts made it seem more special, somehow.

They both felt a little awkward at first – Ron trying to be gentle while driven by passion; Hermione driven by passion but stifled by pain. But, being together in that moment as one - sharing a love so deep that both were trembling with emotion - made even their clumsy lovemaking seem incredible. They soon started to follow their sensual instincts and allowed their senses to be consumed with each other. Passion began to replace the initial awkwardness, and ecstasy eased out Hermione's pain. Their nervous trembling soon turned to shivers of pleasure as they explored each others bodies – teased and kissed and caressed each others most intimate areas.

It was nearly daybreak when they finally collapsed in each others arms, exhausted in the best of ways. Hermione lay with her head on Ron's chest, a small smile adorning her lips, and listened to Ron's heart return to it's normal pace. She was sore where Ron's manhood had pleasured her for so long that night, but at the same time, her entire body was tingling with pleasure. She sighed and wrapped her arms a little tighter around Ron.

"Are you ok?" He asked, running his fingers through her now disheveled hair.

"I'm better than ok. I feel amazing." Hermione said honestly.

"So do I." Ron said and Hermione could hear the smile in his voice. She sighed again.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim them again. Still wrapped in each others arms, Ron drifted off first as always, and Hermione followed when she heard his comforting snores. Hermione's dreams that early morning were the most peaceful she'd had since long before the war.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all still belongs to JKRowling.

Chapter 4

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AND HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" A furious voice shouted, yanking Ron and Hermione out of their peaceful slumber. Mrs. Weasley was standing by the side of the bed, her face a mixture of shock and outrage. Hermione pulled the blankets up over her still nude body, praying that she was still asleep and having a very vivid nightmare. But, she could tell by the fact that Ron was literally shaking beside her, pale as he was before getting sick the previous night, that this was all too real.

"I can't… I never!... You should be ASHAMED of yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, her face turning so red it was nearly purple.

"Mum, calm down." Ron said weakly, his voice shaking.

"Do NOT tell me to calm down young man!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, pointing her finger and Ron. "And, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Hermione, who was doing her best to hide from view under the blankets. "I would have never expected this of you! I am beyond disappointed!" Mrs. Weasley cried, and Hermione's eyes welled with tears. Mrs. Weasley turned her anger on Ron again. "Your brother was just buried yesterday and you two do what? Hop into bed together the first chance you get!"

"No, mum! It's not like that! Please, just let us explain!" Ron pleaded.

Just then, to Hermione's horror, Mr. Weasley appeared in the doorway with Ginny, Harry and Percy right behind him. Ron groaned and Hermione whimpered.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Mr. Weasley asked, coming up next to his wife, who still looked like a bomb about to go off. Mr. Weasley took one look at the bed which contained his son and his son's girlfriend, slapped his hand over his eyes, and let out a deep groan. Everyone else looked at the pair with expressions ranging from surprise (from Percy) to sympathy (from Harry) to amusement (from Ginny).

"Look at them, Arthur! Just look at them! Disrespecting us and this house by hopping into bed together the first chance they got! It's just despicable!" Molly shouted. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks fully aware that it wasn't just Ron and Hermione that shared a bed last night.

"Molly, dear, calm down." Mr. Weasley said in his most soothing voice. "They are of age. It's not like they are still in school sneaking into each others dorms or having school ground trysts.

Hermione saw Ginny's cheeks turn red. She had told Hermione about a number of school ground trysts with Harry down by the black lake when they were dating in sixth year.

"That's not the point!" Molly cried. "Fred was just buried yesterday! He's barely even cold yet and you two decide to shack up. Have you no decency? No respect for your dead brother!"

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, his voice stern. But the damage had been done. Mrs. Weasley's words had cut both Ron and Hermione to the core. Their first night together had been soured into something shameful.

Just then, when Hermione was sure that the situation simply could not get any worse, George unexpectedly ghosted into the room. He looked like he had been battling a long and severe illness. He was unshaven, his hair was stringy and unwashed, and he had obviously lost several pounds. All eyes turned on him when he walked through the bedroom door and Hermione wished more than anything that she could just disapparate. She bit her lip and did her best to keep from crying when George approached the side of the bed. He stopped next to his mother and looked down at the figures cowering under his gaze. A long and deafening silence filled the room. Hermione was trembling. Her hand was grasping Ron's so tightly under the blankets, she thought it might break. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the emotional outburst she was sure George was about to unleash.

To everyone's surprise, though, George smiled. It was a genuine smile too, not one of sarcasm or disgust or irony. Everyone looked at him in astonishment. No one had seen George smile since Fred was killed.

Still grinning, George closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Leave them alone, Mum, please." He said in a gravelly voice, opening his eyes and turning to his mother. "Don't be angry with them for wanting to be together. They need each other in the exact same way you and Dad need each other. They love each other, you can tell just by the way they look at one another." George looked down at Ron and Hermione who were both staring back at him with their mouths agape.

"Besides, you have to admit that we all wanted them to end up together…. Fred most of all." George finished, his voice breaking slightly on his brother's name. There was a beat of silence before it was broken by a loud sob escaping Mrs. Weasley's throat.

"Oh, George!" Mrs. Weasley cried, tears spilling out of her eyes as she encircled her son in her arms. A unified sigh of relief echoed around the room.

Mrs. Weasley continued to sob into George's chest for several moments while everyone in the room looked on. Hermione was glad George was doing ok, but she really just wished everyone would get out of the room. Seemingly reading her mind, Ron cleared his throat. Mrs. Weasley pulled away from George and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm so sorry I shouted those things at you. I didn't mean them. Mind you, I'm not happy about this sleeping arrangement, but I know that this was an act of love, not merely lust." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's ok, Mrs. Weasley, really." Hermione said, so embarrassed she was sure her face was the color of a cherry. This was the last conversation in the world she wanted to have with Ron's parents and definitely not one she wanted to have with an audience present! She chanced a glance at Ron and noticed his ears and face were a fiery red as well and he was looking everywhere but in his mum's eyes.

"Er…Mum, everyone, could you give us a few minutes?" Ron said awkwardly, his voice cracking with humiliation.

To everyone's surprise, George let out a loud laugh.

"Come on everyone. Let's leave these two love birds alone before their faces catch fire. I think I already see smoke coming from Ron's ears." Everyone chuckled and turned to leave the room. George wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulder and led her out of the room as well. Just before he exited, he turned to Ron and Hermione and mouthed "you're welcome" before winking and closing the door behind him.

"Please tell me that was all just a bad dream." Ron said a few minutes later. Hermione looked at Ron and he looked back at her. Simultaneously, they both broke into peals of laughter. Only now that the moment was over could they appreciate just how hysterical it was.

"Why, oh why, didn't we remember to lock the door when we came back into the room last night?" Ron asked, taking Hermione in his arms and spooning against her. Despite everything that just happened, Hermione did not hesitate to melt into them.

"Because we were too preoccupied with getting our clothes off." Hermione replied. Ron chuckled and reached over to grab his wand off his nightstand. Ron waved his wand and Hermione heard the click of the lock.

"You've really got the hang of those non-verbal spells. Professor McGonagall would be so pleased." Hermione said as Ron tucked himself back beside her warmth. She sighed contentedly.

"We can't stay like this too long." Ron said. "Now that _everyone_ in my bloody house knows about us, every time we are in my room together they are going to assume we are naked."

"Maybe we should let them assume that… They will be less likely to walk in on us again." Hermione said. Ron laughed.

"Fair point." He replied.

Despite the need to get out of bed, Hermione and Ron stayed wrapped in each other's embrace for another quarter hour before finally, grudgingly, letting go of each other and pulling on their clothes. They went down the stairs hand in hand, both very red in the cheeks. Fortunately, it was Harry and Ginny that saw them first.

Both smiled slyly as Ron and Hermione approached.

"You are wizards you know." Harry said without preamble. "You can lock a door without even having to get out of bed."

Ginny chuckled while Hermione and Ron blushed with embarrassment again.

"You do realize you've screwed this up for all of us. Mum is going to be watching us like hawks now." Ginny said a bit snappishly.

"I know, Ginny. We just forgot. What happened was kind of… unexpected." Ron said. Hermione looked over at him and smiled. Ginny shook her head.

"Well, you'll just have to be much more careful in the future. Make sure the door is locked and cast muffliato too… just to be safe. And, for Merlin's sake, make sure you get your arse out of Ron's room before Mum wakes up, Hermione!"

Both nodded vigorously, relieved that Ginny and Harry were as little inclined to end the new sleeping arrangement as they were.

"You better head downstairs." Harry said. "You can't hide from them forever."

Both Ron and Hermione took a sharp breath and continued to descend the stairs. Before they reached the kitchen, they squeezed each other's hand once for moral support.

To their utmost surprise, no one said a thing when they entered. In fact, it was almost like any other morning before the war. Mr. Weasley was reading the paper while Percy was talking to him about who should be elected the permanent minister for magic, and Mrs. Weasley was magicking pancake batter onto a hot skillet. The only thing that gave any indication that something was amiss was George, who was sitting in a chair staring at the spot where his brother once sat at mealtimes.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly and walked toward the table, his hand still grasped tightly to Hermione's.

"Er… good morning." Ron said.

"Good morning. Ron, can you help your father and Percy mend the chicken coop before breakfast? The gnomes did quite a job destroying it these last few months. And Hermione, I could use some help tending the bacon while I finish these pancakes." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of… of course Mrs Weasley." Hermione said utterly nonplussed. She wondered for a moment if she and Ron _had _in fact been dreaming that morning. She looked at Ron, who shrugged as he exited the kitchen with his Dad and brother. George ghosted out of the room behind them.

Hermione walked over to the over to the stove and, pointing her wand at the skillet, flipped the bacon over while Mrs. Weasley poured the last of the pancake batter onto the hot skillet. An awkward silence filled the air between the two women and Hermione wondered if she should break it. Should she tell Mrs. Weasley that last night was the first time for both of them… that they loved each other unquestionably? Would Mrs. Weasley understand when Hermione said she just couldn't sleep without Ron because it was too quiet without his gentle snores?

Hermione was just about to say something to break the ice when Mrs. Weasley reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a small vial containing a blue liquid which she handed to Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley's cheeks turned very red.

"It's a… well… a contraceptive draught." Mrs. Weasley said quickly, flushing even deeper red as she busied herself at the stove and avoided Hermione's eyes. "I just didn't want you to be unprepared and I wasn't sure you had taken any… er… precautions. I sent away to the apothecary this morning and got you a six month supply, just in case."

If Hermione was embarrassed before, it was nothing to how she felt now! She felt her face grow so hot, she was sure it was going to catch on fire. She cleared her throat and thanked Mrs. Weasley in a high pitched voice quite unlike her own. She supposed she should feel grateful. After all, she and Ron had not, in fact, taken any precautions and Mrs. Weasley might very well have prevented a very untimely pregnancy. And while Hermione _was _grateful, she felt something else, too. A sadness… a longing for her own mother who she used to be able to talk to about anything; who probably would have taken Hermione to a Muggle doctor to get her birth control pills; and who Hermione would have talked to for hours about her love for Ron. Quite suddenly, tears sprang to Hermione's eyes.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, seeing the tears welling in Hermione's eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you! I just thought it would be best if I… er… helped you with this… since you have not been able to talk to your own mum about it." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. This only made Hermione cry harder.

"I know Molly. You were completely right to do so. It's just… you're right. This is something my own Mum should be helping me with." Hermione took a deep breath and sniffled. "I miss her so much."

Mrs. Weasley embraced Hermione and Hermione let herself be comforted by the arms of the only mother she had had any contact with in a year.

"Do you know where they are?" Molly asked softly, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly.

"Queensland, I think. I believe that's where they said they would like to go. But exactly where?… I just don't know." Hermione said, her voice breaking on the last words.

Mrs. Weasley pulled back from Hermione and cupped Hermione's cheeks gently in her soft hands.

"You should go and find them, dear. The war is over now and they won't be in any danger. You shouldn't have to continue on without your parents. God knows there are too many children without their parents now. No one wants you to be one of them." Hermione smiled softly, but her eyes drifted over to door Ron had just exited through. Mrs. Weasley followed Hermione's gaze and sighed.

"You don't want to leave him, do you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said knowingly. Hermione flushed slightly and shook her head.

Mrs. Weasley sighed again.

"God knows the last thing I want is any members of my family leaving right now. Not after we've lost so much and been apart for so long. But… well… I'll understand if he goes with you."

Hermione gasped and looked at Mrs. Weasley with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I know this isn't exactly a holiday and you shouldn't undertake this on your own - not after what you've been through this last year. And I know my Ronnie is the person you'll want by your side the most." Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.

"But, Hermione, you must promise me that you will write every day! I want… I _need_ to know you two are safe and doing alright. I can't tell you how many nights I spent tossing and turning while you three were on your quest last year… not knowing if you were dead or alive or hurt or cold or hungry. It was maddening! I know the war is over, but there are still dark wizards out there and you and Ron are practically celebrities in the wizarding world now. It probably won't be easy to keep a "low profile."

"I will, Molly. I promise you I will! I'll send an owl every day." Hermione said. Molly smiled and placed a warm kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"I know I said some horrible things this morning, but I want you to know how happy I am that you and Ronnie are together. I already think of you as my second daughter, Hermione, and no matter what happens in the future, I always will. I love you like one of my own children."

Hermione placed her arms around Molly and embraced her tightly. The two women stood like that for several minutes, tears streaming out of both of their eyes, taking comfort in each other's presence, when Ron entered the kitchen. He froze when he saw his Mum and girlfriend crying in each other's embrace.

"What… what's going on?" Ron stuttered in an alarmed voice.

Hermione and Molly broke apart and chuckled while wiping tears out of their eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. Just girl talk. Will you please go let everyone know that breakfast is ready?" Molly asked.

Ron nodded his head looking doubtful but turned and walked back outside.

"Thank you, Molly. I love you, too." Hermione said softly before the family began gathering for their morning meal. Hermione gave Molly a swift kiss on the cheek before taking her place at the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still JK Rowling's world. Still just playing with it.

Chapter 5

Hermione could not sleep that night, despite once again being wrapped in Ron's warm embrace and listening to the lullaby of his snores. The prospect of seeing her parents again - of actually seeking them out and returning their memories - seemed unfathomable only a month ago and now she was making plans to do just that. It was enough to make her heart pound with excitement and anticipation.

But another emotion was causing her to have this sleepless night… anxiety. She had not yet told Ron about her plans. She had wanted to, but they were never left alone for more than a minute or two at any point during the day. They were always interrupted in their solitude by Mrs. Weasley cleaning the house, or Ginny and Harry coming for a chat, or George drifting through the Burrow as though he were searching for something he'd lost. It was this last disruption that disturbed Hermione the most. Even though George was the one who had basically given Hermione and Ron the "Weasley family blessing" to be together, Hermione hated the thought of leaving and taking Ron with her while George was still in this state of grief.

Ron grunted a little in his sleep and turned over, loosening his hold on Hermione who had been in his arms since she apparated to his room earlier that night. Hermione had planned to talk to Ron before they fell asleep that night, but her plan was thwarted when Ron captured her lips with his the moment she climbed into bed next to him and they ended up doing very little talking at all. After several hours of snogging and cuddling, Ron drifted off to sleep with Hermione in his arms.

Her brain wracked with anxiety and excitement and longing, Hermione found she could not lie still now that Ron was no longer holding her. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek before silently sliding out of bed and wrapping herself in her dressing gown. She then walked over to Ron's bedroom window and slowly slid it open.

It was a beautiful night. A bright, waning moon shone directly above the Burrow and Hermione could make out garden gnomes running about on the grounds below – digging up worms and attempting to break back into the chicken coop that Ron had helped repair earlier that day, presumably to steal a few eggs. Hermione giggled as she watched the little creatures and thought about the silly concrete gnome that stood in the rose garden at her own parent's home. Hermione had seen the silly novelty gnome in a hardware store one day during the early summer between her fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts. It had made her think longingly of the Burrow, so she purchased it and put it in the shadow of a large rosebush outside her bedroom window. She remembered how her Mum had laughed and her Dad named the silly concrete lawn statue "Liam." The memory caused a stab of loneliness for her parents to dart through Hermione's heart and she felt tears sting her eyes.

Afraid that her sniffling would wake Ron, Hermione put on her dressing gown, grabbed her wand off the nightstand and quietly exited the room. She descended the stairs and went to the Weasley's kitchen to make a cup of chamomile tea to settle herself. While waiting for the kettle to boil, Hermione wandered into the sitting room and pointed her wand at the fireplace which instantly burst into flames. In the light cast by the fire, Hermione was able to make out the many photographs of the Weasley family on the mantle above the fireplace. There was a photo of Bill and Fleur dancing on their wedding day; of Charlie waving confidently while a huge, angry looking dragon breathed fire in the distance behind him. There was a photo of Percy smiling proudly and pompously while gesturing to the shiny Head Boy badge on his chest, and a photo of Ron, Harry and Ginny flying around the Burrow on broomsticks passing a Quaffle back and forth. When Hermione's eye caught the last photo on the mantle, she felt a lump rise in her throat. Gingerly, she picked it up and held it close to her eyes so as to take in every detail. It was a picture of Fred and George on the opening day of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They were wearing identical Dragon skin jackets and huge grins, and kept gesturing toward the shop in a "Ta Da!" fashion. A brilliant "Now Open" sign flashed behind them. Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek as she watched the image of Fred dancing around the doorway of the shop, pointing at the sign, and bowing dramatically. It was such a far cry from the lifeless body that lay on the floor of the Hogwart's hallway the night he was killed. _It's just not fair,_ Hermione thought putting the photo back in it's place on the mantle and wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dressing gown.

Hermione heard the kettle beginning to whistle in the kitchen and turned around to go tend to it when it suddenly stopped. Hermione was surprised when she entered the kitchen and saw Ron standing at the stove, turning off the fire. He looked up when he heard Hermione approach.

"Hi." She said softly, walking over to him. "Did I wake you?"

"Sort of." Ron confessed. "I couldn't sleep when I realized you weren't next to me anymore."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and buried her head in his chest. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from welling up and falling from her eyes again. She was emotionally sapped. The excitement of looking for her parents; the anxiety of telling Ron; the heartache of Fred's death; and the overwhelming love she felt every time she was in Ron's arms had left her feeling emotionally discombobulated – unsure of which emotion she should be experiencing at any one time.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, feeling Hermione's body shake with silent sobs.

Hermione pulled her head up from Ron's chest and wiped her eyes on her sleeve again.

"I'm just…" Hermione started, but she didn't know how to finish. She was confused. Love and grief and anticipation and longing and anxiety were all fighting for control of her tired brain. "I don't know what I am!" Hermione sobbed. Ron quickly wrapped her back in his arms.

It was several minutes before Hermione regained her composure enough for Ron to speak.

"C'mon… let's go in the sitting room and have a cup of tea." Ron said. Hermione nodded. Ron poured two mugs of chamomile tea and the two proceeded to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"What's going on, Hermione? Does this have something to do with what you and my mum were talking about this morning? Did she give you a hard time or something?" Ron asked as Hermione cradled her cup in her hands and stared into the fire. She took a sip of tea and turned her eyes on Ron's. His were filled with such concern Hermione had to fight to keep her own eyes from welling up again.

"No, Ron… your mum was wonderful to me. She… well… she gave me a contraceptive draught." Hermione said and she saw Ron's ears turn slightly pink in the light of the fire.

"Oh… well...er… good. I guess we didn't really think about that did we." Ron said awkwardly.

Hermione chuckled softly. "Don't be embarrassed. It was so kind of your mum to do that for me. It's just… it made me realize how much I miss my own Mum and Dad." Hermione sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ron… I… I need to go to Australia. I need to find them."

Hermione watched Ron's face fall.

"You… you're leaving me?" Ron asked.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. She took a deep breath and put her cup down on the coffee table. "No, Ron, you don't understand. I… I want you to come with me." Hermione stated. Ron's eyes opened wide. "I know this is such a selfish thing to ask what with you just being reunited with your family after a year, and Fred's death, and George needing so much help, and…"

"Hermione, stop." Ron said suddenly, cutting off Hermione's guilt-induced ramble. He put his cup down on the coffee table next to Hermione's before kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"Hermione, you don't have to feel guilty about asking me to go with you. I _want_ to go with you. You deserve to find your parents. You gave up so much to keep them safe. And I want to be there to help as much as I can. I owe you at least that after leaving you and Harry when we were on the run." Ron said guiltily.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. She did not like thinking about those long weeks when Ron was gone, but she didn't want him to torture himself over it either.

"Ron, you more than made up for that when you saved me in Malfoy manor." Hermione said, stroking his cheek gently with her hand. Ron looked at her thankfully, but she knew it would be a long time before he forgave himself for leaving. Not wanting to give him anything else to feel guilty about, she said, "What about _your_ family, Ron? George? You gave up so much to keep them safe as well."

Ron smiled softly. "I'll be ok and so will they. This isn't like before when we were hunting horcruxes and couldn't even communicate with each other. If there is some sort of emergency and I need to get back in a hurry, I'm only an apparition away."

Hermione smiled. She could hear the sincerity in Ron's words and see it in his sapphire eyes. He really did want to go with her, even if it meant leaving his family during this time of grief. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, tears clouding her vision again.

"Did you really think you were going to ditch me so easily?" He teased softly. "How would you fall asleep without me sawing logs next to you all night?"

Hermione chuckled.

"I'd just have to enchant a chainsaw to run next to the bed." Hermione teased back.

Ron smiled and pressed his lips to Hermione's lovingly.

"I love you, 'Mione." He said, once he had finished kissing her a moment later. "I don't want us to ever be apart again."

"I don't either." She replied. "I love you too, Ron."

Ron got up from the floor and joined Hermione on the sofa. He lay back against the cushions and opened his arms for Hermione to crawl into. Together they lay in the quiet until Hermione's even breaths lulled Ron to sleep and his gentle snores soothed Hermione into slumber as well. They slept the rest of the night on the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms, so grateful for another night together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Ron and Hermione were wakened by the gentle clattering of dishes and the mouthwatering smell of bacon emanating from the kitchen. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Mr. Weasley reading the paper in his favorite easy chair, which sat cattycorner to the sofa she was sleeping on with Ron. She and Ron had a quilt over them and Hermione guessed that either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley had covered them very early that morning.

Hermione looked up at Ron and saw that his eyes were open as well. He saw her looking at him and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning." He whispered, nuzzling her hair. Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet. "Morning, Dad." Ron greeted his father. Hermione smiled.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two lovebirds were going to wake up." Mr. Weasley said, flicking his wand at the radio so it came to life with a jazzy tune called "My Wizard's Love Fits Me Like a Glove."

Mrs. Weasley entered the sitting room.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Mrs. Weasley said and both Ron and Hermione laughed.

"I guess that's going to be our nickname around here now, huh?" Ron said.

"Well, what do you prefer? 'Romione? Hermiron?" Ginny asked, appearing at the base of the stairs with Harry behind her. Hermione wondered idly how Ginny was explaining her and Harry's sleeping arrangements to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and guessed that they had adopted a "don't ask, don't tell" policy.

Hermione sat up and stretched and Ron followed suit. Both were a bit stiff and sore from lying so awkwardly on the sofa all night but neither complained. They were both so grateful that they got to spend the night in each other's arms and did not wake to an awkward or embarrassing scene this morning like they had the past two days.

"Well, come on everyone. Breakfast is ready." Mrs. Weasley said walking back into the kitchen with Harry and Ginny in her wake. Mr. Weasley got up and folded his paper.

"I have to admit… you two looked pretty adorable all snuggled up together this morning. Even Molly thought so." He said, patting Ron on the shoulder as he walked by. "Don't be too long for breakfast." He added before exiting the room.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione again. They could hear the sounds of food being served and conversation in the kitchen, but neither felt inclined to move from each other's arms. They stayed like that for several minutes, wrapped around each other, as comfortable in each other's embrace as any two people could be.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron's tender moment was interrupted by Ginny, who poked her head out of the kitchen and said, "Hey, 'Romione… you better get in here or there isn't going to be any breakfast left."

Ron and Hermione both sighed and reluctantly pulled apart. Ron leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. Hand in hand, they walked into the kitchen to join the rest of the family at breakfast.

After breakfast, Molly called attention to tell everyone that the rest of the day was going to be spent getting the house "livable" again. The Burrow had fallen into quite a bit of disrepair when the Weasleys were forced into hiding during the war. The garden was overgrown with weeds and the gnome infestation was worse than any of the Weasley's could remember. A thin layer of dust coated every surface inside the burrow, spider webs adorned corners in most of the rooms, and a small doxy infestation had taken up residence in Molly's linen closet.

Ron and Hermione quickly volunteered for the yard tasks. Ron wanted to avoid any chore that might bring him close to a spider web, and they both craved the intimacy and privacy of the garden where they could share a kiss or embrace unnoticed. Not to mention that it was an absolutely beautiful day outside… warm and sunny, with a light summer breeze blowing the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle across the Burrow's grounds. The moment Ron and Hermione stepped outside, they were tempted to simply conjure up a blanket and spend the day lying in the warm sun. Instead they sighed, took out their wands, and made quick work of the weeds that had overrun the flower beds and vegetable patch - stopping every now and then to steal a kiss.

De-gnoming turned out to be a much longer and far more frustrating task. It seemed entire families of gnomes had taken up residence in the Burrow's garden. Hermione felt awful every time she came upon a juvenile or family group that needed relocating. Ron warned her against showing too much pity toward the ugly little creatures and she understood why when one of the younger ones latched on to her finger with surprisingly sharp teeth and refused to let go until Ron whacked it over the head with a spade. After that, Hermione felt no remorse stunning the little beasts, spinning them, and flinging them over the fence.

It was just before lunch when Ron suggested they take a break and they sat down together under a big willow tree in the corner of the garden. Ron leaned back against the trunk of the tree and Hermione spooned up against him, cradled between his arms and legs.

"So, when are we planning the big trip?" Ron asked after a few minutes quiet in which they enjoyed the peace and beauty of the day.

Hermione sighed.

"Well, honestly, I'm rather anxious to get started as soon as possible. I was thinking of leaving next Friday." Hermione said. "Is… is that too soon?" She asked trepidatiously.

"Nah… I think that will be ok. Mum, of course, is going start sobbing when we tell her." Ron said.

Hermione chuckled. "That's ok… I probably will too." Ron laughed and kissed Hermione's cheek.

They sat like that for a long time. Every now and again, they would see a gnome they had missed sneak out of it's hiding place and scurry across the lawn, but neither were inclined to even raise their wands at the little creatures. They were too peaceful and comfortable sitting there together. So comfortable, in fact, that Hermione soon heard soft snores escaping Ron's lips. She smiled and snuggled the side of her face against Ron's chest. She breathed deeply and savored the smell of sweat and earth that emanated from Ron's t-shirt. In the peace of that moment, with the feel of Ron's arms around her and the sound of his soft snores in her ears, Hermione drifted off to sleep in his arms.

It was the loud _click_ that woke Hermione and Ron from their summertime nap. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the reporter standing just outside the Burrow's front gate, a quick quotes quill scribbling rapidly while the reporter snapped pictures and talked at a fast pace.

"… the lovely young couple who, along with their now infamous friend Harry Potter, accompanied the hero on his journey to destroy he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Oy! You!" Ron shouted, startling Hermione who didn't realize Ron was conscious. "Get out of here!"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I'm Welsh Wilkes from the Daily Prophet. If you could just answer a few questions for me about the events of the past few months and your friendship with Harry Pott…"

"No! No interviews today! We just want some peace and quiet around here!" Ron yelled, extracting himself from behind Hermione and standing up. He drew his wand and began walking purposefully toward the fence. Hermione stood up, but did not follow Ron. She really had no desire to give yet _another _interview. There had been so many since the night of the battle.

The reporter, upon seeing Ron's wand, lowered his camera and took a few steps back from the fence.

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley. I didn't mean to intrude, of course. I just wanted a few words from the famous friends of Harry Potter. I didn't realize there was more to you two, however. Maybe you could just give me a statement on when this… er… relationship formed. On the road? Were you Hogwarts sweethearts?"

"You want a statement? Send an owl and make an appointment like all the rest of the reporters who have been bugging us over the past few weeks!" Ron yelled. "Now…. Shoo!"

Ron flicked his wand and a large puff of billowy white smoke burst from the tip, obscuring the reporter's view. The reporter coughed as he retreated and Ron turned to join Hermione.

"Those leeches! I swear, they're no better than Rita Skeeter!" Ron said, approaching Hermione, his arms tightly crossed.

Hermione laughed. "Well, at least he didn't turn into a bug." She said.

"Doesn't matter." Ron said. "They are all a bunch of bloody pests."

At that moment, Mr. Weasley came out the back door.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard a ruckus." Mr. Weasley said, his wand drawn.

"Another bloody reporter." Ron grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at the gate.

"Oh… well, it's to be expected. Harry's is quite a thrilling tale and you two weren't exactly bystanders in the adventure." Mr. Weasley said, smiling warmly and putting his wand back in his jacket pocket. Hermione smiled but Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Well, Molly is just about finished preparing dinner so you two should probably get inside and clean up pretty soon. Before you go in though, I need a quick word with you both. Why don't we sit for a few minutes?" Mr. Weasley gestured to the small wood table and chairs in the corner of the garden where Arthur and Molly would often enjoy afternoon tea in the summer. Ron and Hermione walked over and took seats next to each other while Mr. Weasley sat across. The sun was just beginning to dip in the horizon and the sky had turned a breathtaking color of orange. Hermione smiled thinking about how it reminded her of all the Weasley's hair.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and looked across the table at Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands now.

"I just wanted to have a chance to say how very proud of both of you I am. I know that it's Harry who is getting the majority of the attention being that he was the Chosen One… but you need to know that your family and Harry know that he would not have been able to do this without you both – that you played just as much a part in the downfall of…" Mr. Weasley hesitated and swallowed hard. "Vol… Voldemort, as Harry. And you should know that we will never forget that." Mr. Weasley said smiling warmly at his son and Hermione.

"Wow, thanks Dad." Ron said, his ears slightly pink. Hermione felt a lump in her throat and could only smile in appreciation.

"There's something else I wanted to say as well." Arthur began. He sat back in his chair with an amused smile on his face and folded his hands across his stomach.

"Despite the evidence to the contrary that Molly has demonstrated, you should know how overjoyed we both are that you two are together… finally. Both Molly and I very much hoped you would end up together. In fact… I probably shouldn't tell you this but I will… there was a wager among the members of the Order on how long it would take you two to actually become a couple."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed with a laugh.

"Who won?" Ron laughed and the smile slid off Arthur's face.

"Remus." Arthur replied. Hermione and Ron both stopped chuckling. "Remus said it would take nothing short of war for you two to admit that you had feelings for each other. He said you would never admit how you felt about each other unless you were faced with the prospect of losing the other forever. That's how he felt about Tonks." Arthur swallowed. "God rest their souls."

The three sat in silence for a few moments, reminiscing in their own minds about Remus and Tonks. As odd as it seemed, Hermione was comforted knowing that they died together, for she could not imagine one without the other… just like she could now not imagine her life without Ron.

After another few minutes, Arthur cleared his throat. "Anyway, nearly 100 galleons was collected for the wager, believe it or not. We are thinking it should go to Teddy."

"Absolutely!" Ron and Hermione said together. Arthur nodded and smiled at them before rising to his feet. Hermione and Ron followed suit.

Without a word, Arthur reached out and placed his arms tightly around his son and Hermione. Ron and Hermione responded in kind. The three embraced and stood in the quiet of the garden, holding each other, tears falling freely from all of their eyes.

After a few moments, Arthur broke the embrace but held Ron and Hermione's hands with each of his.

"I'm so proud of you, my son." Arthur said, leaning over and kissing Ron on the head. "And you, Hermione... who I hope to one day call my daughter." He added, kissing Hermione on her cheek, which was wet with tears. He then placed Hermione's hand gently in Ron's, winked at Ron, and turned and walked into the house.

Hermione used her free hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love your family. It's going to be so hard to leave here." Hermione said her throat tight with emotion.

"Our family." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"_Our _family, Hermione. Not just mine. You may not be a blood relative - thank Merlin – but you are definitely part of the family. All we need to do is make it official." Ron said with a smile. Hermione swallowed hard. Was Ron saying what she thought he was saying? In answer, Ron turned and looked in Hermione's eyes. He put his hand up to her face and gently brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't have a ring to give you, Hermione. But I want you to know that I love you… and I want you to marry me."

Hermione gasped.

"Ron… I… I love you, too… and I do want to marry you… but…" Ron smiled and put a finger gently over Hermione's lips.

"I know Hermione. I didn't mean right now. I know everything is a mess and in chaos and we are really young. I just wanted to hear that you want to marry me too… someday."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and a little laugh.

"Yes… I will marry you, Ron. Someday." Hermione said.

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione gently on the forehead.

"That's all I needed to know." He whispered before capturing Hermione's lips with his.

It was a very long time before they made their way back inside for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Laughter was heard for the first time in several weeks around the Weasley table that night as Ron and Hermione regaled the family with tales of scaring off the pushy reporter and chasing off gnome families. Hermione relished each moment of the evening, devouring every smile and chuckle like a starved man devours food. Her heart ached knowing that she would soon leave, but she craved the love of her own mum and dad, too - seeing their smiles and hearing their laughter again.

As Molly magicked the dinner plates into the kitchen and Ginny brought out a treacle tart for dessert, Ron looked at Hermione and nodded. Hermione knew what Ron was thinking… this was the moment to tell the family their plans. Both Ron and Hermione hoped the lighter mood in the house that night would lessen the blow of their impending departure. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand under the table and cleared his throat softly.

"We… er… Hermione and I have something to tell you all." Ron said, in a tone of false vibrato.

Silence fell around the table and all eyes turned to Ron and Hermione. Hermione noticed a rather knowing look in Molly's eyes.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Well… Hermione's parents are still in Australia and she's really missing them. So… er… we're gonna go and find them." Ron said.

A rather pregnant pause followed Ron's announcement before anyone finally spoke.

"'We're'? As in… you and Hermione? Alone?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Well, yeah." Ron replied. "… just me and Hermione."

"When?" Harry asked. Hermione was surprised to hear sadness in his voice.

"Um, well… we were planning on leaving next Friday." Ron replied.

"So soon?" Ginny cried. "But… but you just got back!" Hermione looked at Ginny and was surprised to see tears rimming her eyes. Ginny wasn't usually a crier.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Harry interjected. Distinct sorrow oozed from each word.

"Umm… I'm not sure." Hermione said quietly. "I don't really know where they are so I don't know how long it is going to take to find them." Harry's face was pinched and Ginny now had tears streaming from her eyes.

Ron looked at Hermione. This is not what they expected. They were expecting Molly and Arthur to be upset - had prepared themselves for that. But Harry and Ginny's reaction to the news was wholly unexpected.

Hermione had been determinedly avoiding Molly and Arthur's gaze, afraid to see the look on their faces when they broke the news. Now, Hermione found herself seeking out Molly's eyes – hoping for some support and guidance. Molly took notice of Hermione's desperate expression and smiled softly at her before turning her attention to Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny… Harry… I don't want Ron and Hermione to leave anymore then you two do. Probably even less. But Hermione has not seen her parents in over a year. She doesn't know where or how they are. That is exactly the position I was in this last year when you three were on your quest, so I know exactly how Hermione feels. And while it's going to be difficult to watch them go, I understand their need to do so." Molly said and she smiled warmly at Hermione and her son.

"I'll go with you!" Harry suddenly said.

"No!" Ginny cried, turning furious eyes on Harry. "You're not leaving me again! I couldn't stand not knowing where you were or if you were alive this past year! I can't go through that again!" Ginny's voice broke on the last word and Harry quickly put his arms around her.

"Thanks, Mate." Ron said, locking his sincere eyes on Harry's sad ones. "But I think it's best if you stay here. I want to know someone is looking out for my little sister - someone besides Mum and Dad I mean. They've got enough on their plates right now." Ron added, looking respectfully at Molly and Arthur.

"Thank you, son." Arthur said.

Ginny was sobbing in earnest now.

"I just… don't want you guys to go again." Ginny cried. "Not after we just got you back… Not after losing Fred!"

These last words felt like a knife twisting in Hermione's heart. This was exactly the reaction she feared; only it was coming from Ginny instead of Molly. It pained Hermione to be causing Ginny this much sadness when the family had been through so much.

"Ginny…" Hermione said, reaching across the table and grasping Ginny's hand. "We'll be back as soon as we can, I promise. And this won't be like before. We'll write every day and we're only a couple of apparitions away if we're needed. Please… please try to understand. I have to do this." Hermione's own eyes were now rimmed with tears.

"But… what if something happens to you?" Ginny continued, an edge to her tone now. "There are still Death Eaters out there, you know! How would we even…"

"Fred would want this."

Silence instantly dropped over the dining room at the sound of George's voice.

George looked up from his plate, which he had been determinedly staring at through most of the conversation, and around and his family. He looked at Ginny and smiled slightly.

"Fred would want this, Ginny. You know that." He said. "He wouldn't want anyone to be separated from their family on account of him." Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath from Molly and glanced over in time to see her put her hand over her mouth, obviously trying to stifle a sob.

"And he wouldn't want Hermione to go alone. He loved Hermione like another sister… a bratty, tattletale, know-it-all sister maybe…" George winked at Hermione, "…but a sister none-the-less. And he wouldn't just _expect_ Ron to go with her, he would _demand_ it. And so do I."

Hermione smiled appreciatively at George, afraid to speak lest she burst out a sob. Ron nodded at his brother.

"Thanks." He said in a gruff, choked voice.

Preparations for Ron and Hermione's departure began in earnest after that dinner. With the help of Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione formulated an agenda. They poured over maps of Australia, looking for the most densely populated areas where two dentists were likely to find plenty of work. It was also decided that they would travel in a strictly "Muggle" way, taking an airplane to the Australian mainland and traveling by taxi, bus or train while on the ground. Hermione believed she could more easily trace her parent's footsteps if she thought like they did… without the luxury of magic helping them get from point A to point B.

Arthur was ecstatic about this plan demanding that Hermione take photographs and send him brochures from every airport and public transportation station they stopped at. Ron, however, was less than excited about the prospect of flying in a "big, metal can" as he called airplanes.

"Don't those things fall out of the sky sometimes?" He asked, looking slightly green.

Hermione smiled kindly. "Very, very, very rarely, Ron. I've flown many times with my parents and we have never experienced anything even remotely dangerous. Honestly, there is no safer Muggle form of travel."

After much coaxing from both Arthur and Hermione, Ron finally agreed to fly via airplane with the provision that if anything seemed to be going wrong with the flight, they would disapparate without hesitation. Hermione made a mental note to thoroughly explain the feeling of turbulence to Ron before they boarded the plane.

The day before the date of departure, Ginny came up to Hermione who was packing some books on Australia in her beaded bag (which had somehow survived the final battle).

"Hermione… can we go out to Diagon Alley tonight, just the two of us? I want some one-on-one girl time before you go and leave me with a house full of boys again." Ginny said.

Hermione laughed. "Of course. There are a few things I want to pick up for the trip anyway. I definitely need to get some parchment and a new quill what with all the letters I'll be sending to you lot everyday." Hermione joked.

So, that evening, Ginny and Hermione bid the other Weasley's farewell and Apparated to the door of the Leaky Cauldron. They said hello to Tom the Innkeeper and were (to Hermione's great embarrassment but delight) treated to a full supper on the house and all the butterbeer they could drink. Tom's only request was that Hermione sign the table she sat at with Ginny in everlasting ink.

"Well, that was unexpected." Hermione said, once she and Ginny took their leave.

"Not really." Replied Ginny, who was smiling and distractedly looking up and down at the storefronts along Diagon Alley. What shop Ginny was looking for, Hermione did not know.

"You and my brother are just as much of celebrities as Harry. Especially now that that _adorable_ photograph of you two snuggling in the Garden ended up on the front page of the Daily Prophet."

Hermione flushed a delicate shade of pink. Despite emphatically refusing an interview, the intrusive reporter whom Ron chased away from the Burrow still published a picture of the two that he had managed to snap before they woke. Ron was furious; Hermione – embarrassed, but the rest of the Weasleys got a big laugh out of it. Molly even went so far as to cut the photo out of newspaper and hang it on the Weasley's refrigerator.

Ginny laughed at Hermione's obvious embarrassment and grabbed her hand.

"Come on… I want to take you to a special shop. One that sells items I think you can use when you and Ron are out wandering the wilds of Australia alone."

Ginny pulled Hermione down the street - past the newly reopened Olivander's; past Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (which bore a sign in the window that read, _Closed due to family tragedy. Will reopen soon_); and past a tea shop where they were surprised to see none other then Neville and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff holding hands and sharing a slice of pie. Neville caught Hermione's eye through the shop window as she and Ginny passed and smiled shyly. Hannah, Hermione noticed, was positively beaming.

"When did Hannah and Neville start seeing each other?" Hermione asked, waving at Neville and Hannah from across the street.

Ginny grinned. "I have no idea! But when we were in hiding in the Room of Requirement, Hannah really took a liking to Neville. It was obvious to most of us that she really had a thing for him. But he was so focused on defeating the Carrows and antagonizing the other dark wizards, it seemed like he hardly took any notice of her. I guess now that the fight is over, he finally did."

Hermione smiled, very happy to see Neville getting the love and admiration he so greatly deserved. Hannah was lovely and sweet, and Hermione could not imagine anyone better for brave, wonderful Neville.

Hermione and Ginny continued down Diagon Alley and Hermione realized with a start they were headed toward Knockturn Alley.

"Ginny, I don't think we should be heading down there." Hermione said, nodding her head toward the dark street that turned toward Knockturn.

Ginny laughed. "Of course not, silly. We're here." She said, stopping in front of an unassuming shop with heavily tinted windows. Hermione's eyes drifted up to the small sign above the shop door.

_Noreen Nightgale's Naughty Negligees_

_(Now also offering Love Potions and Seduction Spells)_

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, realizing Ginny's intention in bringing her all the way down to this little shop. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet and looked around to see if anyone had noticed them.

"Oh come on, Hermione! You're going away with my brother… alone!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I realize that, Ginny, but we're going to Australia to find my parents… not for a lover's holiday." Hermione scoffed.

"I know, but you're not going to be looking for them twenty-four hours a day are you? You and Ron are going to need to sleep sometimes! Which means you're going to most likely be somewhere with a nice, comfy bed. Do you really think the only thing you're going to be doing in that bed is sleeping?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed again. Ginny shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You can't tell me your first time was all it was cracked up to be… it never is. Then there was that horrible scene the morning after. And you told me you haven't had a chance to be together since. Don't you want the next time you and Ron make love to be more special than the first? Don't you want it to be what the first time _should _have been?" Ginny said softly.

Hermione nodded her head subtly.

"Alright… then let's just have a look around Noreen Nightgale's shop and see what they have." Ginny said, pulling the door open. Hermione hesitated a moment before stepping inside.

The shop was nothing like Hermione had expected or feared. When she had seen the name above the shop window, she expected scantily clad assistants, the smell of cheap perfume, and a wide array of "adult novelties" displayed garishly in the center of the store. What she instead found was a small, simply decorated shop that had lovely negligees of all colors and fabrics hung tastefully from ornate wrought iron racks around the shop. Instead of cheap perfume, she smelled the alluring scents of freshly mown grass, and Parchment, and Ron's skin. It took her a moment to realize there was a small cauldron of Amortentia potion bubbling behind the counter next to a smiling, motherly looking witch who reminded her a great deal of her grandmother.

"Good evening, dears. Can I help you find anything?" The witch said in a sing-song voice.

"We're just looking around for now, but thank you." Ginny answered confidently. Hermione suspected she'd been to this shop before.

"Take your time. Let me know if you need any assistance. And feel free to try on anything you like." The kindly witch said.

For the next hour and a half, Ginny and Hermione perused the lovely nighties and negligees that were on display in the shop. With both Ginny and Madam Nightingale's encouragement, Hermione tried on a great deal of the items. She tried on a silky red nightgown with a neckline which plummeted nearly to her belly button; a barely-there teddy that was so revealing, Hermione figured she'd be better off saving the money and just going naked; a black leather corset with matching underwear that made Hermione feel like she should be posing on the back of a motorcycle like the women in the posters she had seen in Sirius's old bedroom back at Grimmauld place. Hermione tried on some silly things as well… a Muggle school girl's uniform and a "sexy nurse" outfit. They were fun to try on and made her and Ginny laugh, but were definitely not at all right for the occasion.

Despite her earlier misgivings and hesitation, Hermione found herself having loads of fun and drawing on Ginny's advice as much as possible – modeling the less revealing items she tried on and describing in detail the ones that were so revealing she couldn't leave the dressing room.

After trying on nearly every negligee in the shop, Hermione finally found one that suited her perfectly. It was a silky black nightgown – very low cut and trimmed in a fine pastel-pink lace along the plunging neckline and hem. The nightgown was short in length and fell to her upper thigh with slits along either side making their way up almost to her waist. The cut of the negligee accentuated Hermione's feminine features – her breasts appeared fuller, her buttocks rounder. A lacy black thong with a pink bow in the front came with the negligee to wear underneath.

By the time she and Ginny left the shop, Hermione was quite excited about the prospect of revealing her new nightwear to Ron, but she knew she would have to wait just a few more days. Hermione's head swam with fantasies about Ron's reaction for the rest of that evening.

Fortunately, Hermione was so busy with last minute packing and planning, she was able to stave off the yearnings her fantasies were arousing in her. Ron and Hermione were to depart the following day at eleven a.m. and it seemed there was still so much to do. By the time all the packing was finished, it was nearly two a.m. and Ron and Hermione collapsed into bed, absolutely exhausted. When Molly came in to rouse them at eight o'clock the next morning, it felt as though they had only been asleep a few minutes.

_A/N: I know this chapter ended abruptly, but I think Australia is going to be a chapter unto itself and I didn't want this one to get too long. Stay tuned. The muse has struck and I will continue writing as soon as my real life responsibilities (i.e. work) slow down a little._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This is definitely an MA chapter! Steamy!_

Chapter 8

Leaving the Burrow and the Weasley's behind was just as difficult as Hermione feared. Tears were shed by all, especially Ginny, Hermione and Molly. Saying goodbye to Harry was no less difficult. Harry decided to accompany Ron and Hermione to London Heathrow airport to see them off. The moment they apparated (to a secluded alley behind the main terminal so as not to draw attention), it was clear Harry was having difficulty holding in his emotions. His green eyes glistened with tears and his voice was gruff and pinched as he embraced both his friends and told them he was only an apparition away if he was needed. Hermione could not hold back her tears and Ron tried his best to hide his emotion by wiping his nose quickly on his sleeve. By the time Ron and Hermione waved goodbye to Harry one last time as they walked through the security line, Hermione was feeling emotionally wrung out.

Once through security and inside the terminal, Hermione had little time to lament her departure, however. As soon as she and Ron began walking toward their boarding gate, Ron's face grew sickly white and Hermione could feel his hand grow cold and clammy in hers. It was clear he was nervous… very nervous… far more nervous than he had let on when they were planning their trip. He looked worse than he did before playing Quidditch back at Hogwarts.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked, squeezing his hand.

Ron responded by dropping Hermione's hand and bolting toward the nearest bathroom, his hand over his mouth.

"Oh dear." Hermione said. She walked over to the restroom entrance to wait for Ron and fished in her bag for a potion she had brewed the previous evening. It was a soothing draught – soothing for both the mind and body. She hoped it would take away Ron's nausea and take the edge off his nerves.

Ron emerged from the men's toilet a few minutes later looking pale and sweaty.

"Sorry." Ron muttered.

"It's alright, darling…" Hermione blushed at the term of endearment that escaped so readily from her mouth. Ron seemed too distracted to notice. "Here, take this." She said, handing Ron the small vile. He downed it in one without question.

Hermione suggested they have a cup of tea at one of the airport cafés before heading to their plane. They still had over an hour before take off and Hermione thought it a good idea to let the draught kick in before subjecting Ron to the inside of an actual airplane. They found a little stand and Hermione ordered herself a cappicino and Ron a cup of peppermint tea. They sat at a small table and watched the flustered tourists and travelers running to and from flights.

"I can't believe Muggles do this voluntarily." Ron said, taking a sip of tea and shaking his head.

Hermione chuckled. "I'm sure they would say the same thing if they knew some of the forms of transportation _we_ use; brooms… floo powder… apparition for Merlin's sake!" She said quietly. Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand across the table.

"You called me darling." He said unexpectedly. Hermione blushed again.

"I… I didn't think you noticed." Hermione said. "You must think I'm so silly."

Ron shook his head. "I liked it."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"It sure beats Won-won" Ron said with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione chuckled.

"I promise that's one name I will _never_ use." Hermione said. Ron laughed.

Just then a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Now boarding, flight 442 to Sydney."

Ron's face fell.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed hard but nodded.

"Yeah. Just… just explain to me about turbulence again."

After about an hour in the air, Ron finally seemed to relax and even enjoy some of the Muggle luxuries airplanes had to offer. Hermione had used a good portion of her Muggle savings to upgrade their tickets to 'business class'. She didn't want Ron's first experience in an airplane to be in coach with the cramped seating and grumpy children.

When the plane had first taken flight, Hermione was afraid Ron was going to need one of the sick bags stuffed in the pocket of the seat in front of her. He had turned a rather brilliant shade of green, shut his eyes tightly, and squeezed her hand so hard she thought it might break. She talked him through takeoff – the wind shear that caused a bit of turbulence as they rose through the clouds; the plane banking to make a turn south; the sound of the landing gear being raised. Finally, when the plane leveled off at 30,000 feet, Ron opened his eyes and looked out the window. He was amazed at how high they were! Now Ron was flipping around the channels on the little movie screen on the back of the seat in front of him while simultaneously thumbing through the complimentary Muggle catalogs the airline provided. Every now and then, Ron would laugh and point at some electronic gadget and mutter "muggles" in a very Arthur Weasley tone. Hermione smiled and put her head on Ron's shoulder.

The flight was extremely long… the longest Hermione had ever taken. By hour twelve, Hermione was very glad she had spent the extra money for the upgraded seats that reclined a little more and provided a bit more leg room. She and Ron both fell asleep for a few hours after they had watched nearly all the movies the plane had to offer. But after 18 hours in the air, they were both getting anxious to get on the ground.

After a full 21 hours in the air, Hermione felt the plane begin to descend. Ron looked pale and nervous again, but his eagerness to get on the ground made the descent far less traumatic then the take off. When the plane finally set down with a gentle bump, Hermione felt an excited knot twist in the pit of her stomach. She was here! Finally! The plane had touched down in Sydney which is where Ron and Hermione were going to start their search. The thought of being even a little closer to her parents made Hermione feel giddy with excitement!

First, however, they needed rest and a chance to clean up. They traveled by cab from the airport to a small, clean, economy motel a few miles away. There, Hermione checked them into a room and the pair trudged up the stairs, craving a shower and some 'alone' time.

Hermione let Ron have the shower first as she wanted to take a bath to relax her tight muscles after the long journey. While Ron was in the shower, Hermione unpacked her negligee and hid it inside the pajama bottoms she would normally wear to bed. When Hermione entered the bathroom, she placed the items on the back of the toilet seat as if she were planning on putting them on after her bath. Ron would never guess what she had in store.

While Hermione soaked in the tub after Ron's shower, she watched as he shaved his stubble at the sink and thought how odd it was that they were so comfortable with each other already. She wondered if it was because of the magnitude of what they felt for each other, or simply because they spent so many days and nights together on the road. After all, this wasn't the first time she had seen Ron shave or brush his teeth, and he had certainly heard (if not seen) her take a bath in the small tent bathroom. Still, they had always respected each other's privacy… never intruding on those intimate moments of personal hygiene. Now, however, there was something romantic in being a part of those moments.

Hermione watched, captivated, as Ron carefully drew his razor over the skin of his face and neck, and tapped his razor on the edge of the sink every few minutes in a rhythmic beat. Once he was done, he pulled out his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the familiar smell of his peppermint toothpaste.

Ron was just finishing up when he caught Hermione looking at him in the reflection of the mirror, a small smile on her face.

"What?" He asked jovially, returning her smile.

Hermione shook her head.

"I just… like this." She replied.

"This? Being here?" He asked.

"Being here with you – without Deatheaters lurking around every corner. I like not having to be afraid. I like that we are going to fall asleep in eachother's arms tonight and wake up in eachother's arms in the morning without anyone barging in on us. I like that it's just us for the first time."

Ron smiled and knelt down by the tub. He looked tired – Hermione could see the bags under his eyes, but she could also see the familiar peace in his expression that had been missing for well over a year. The tension lines were gone from his brow, and his smile lines had reappeared around his mouth. She didn't realize how much she missed them.

"I love you." She said, gazing into Ron's sapphire eyes.

"I love you, too." Ron replied. He leaned over the side of the tub and kissed Hermione softly on the lips, the tip of her nose, and her forehead.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit? I won't be much longer." Hermione said. Ron nodded and gave Hermione one last kiss before exiting the bathroom.

As soon as Ron left the bathroom, Hermione readied herself for her second real night with Ron. She quickly shaved her legs and, after exiting the tub, brushed her teeth. She combed out her hair, allowing it to curl of its own volition. Then, she slipped the sexy negligee over her head and the lacy panties up to her waist.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She thought about putting on a bit of eyeliner or blush, but then shook her head at the silliness of the thought. This is how Ron knew her best… and this is how he would love her best.

Hermione turned toward the door, took a deep breath, and slowly turned the knob.

Ron was lying on the bed – shirtless, but wearing an old pair of sweatpants. He was propped up on his side and looking at a map of Sydney while going over the itinerary he and Hermione had formulated several days ago. To get his attention, Hermione cleared her throat softly. Ron looked up from his work.

For a moment, it looked like Ron had been hit by a stunning spell. He simply stared at Hermione – his face impossible to read. His entire body seemed completely frozen, except for his eyes which rapidly roamed Hermione's body from head to toe. Hermione could feel the color rising to her cheeks, both from anticipation and a bit of modesty, but she liked the way Ron seemed to be drinking her in with his eyes. His expression, she realized, was somewhere between adoration and incredulity.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked quietly after several moments.

Ron didn't answer. Instead, he rose from the bed and had Hermione wrapped in his arms so fast she wondered if he'd apparated to her. His lips came to hers – fevered and urgent – and he pulled her as close to his body as he was physically able. Hermione could feel the heat of Ron's bare chest through her silky negligee and sunk into it. She threaded her fingers through Ron's hair and returned his kisses with the same fervency as he bestowed them. The world around her seemed to disappear. She suddenly wasn't thinking about why they were in Syndey or what they had left behind. In fact, she wasn't thinking about anything. Her whole existence was imbued with Ron.

Ron's lips parted from Hermione's and he took a step backward so he could look at her again.

"You look… amazing." Ron said, his eyes roving her body, an appreciative smile on his lips. Hermione smiled.

Ron didn't wait for a response before his lips were on Hermione's again. He kissed her long and passionately. He parted her lips with his tongue and deepened their kiss. She could taste his peppermint toothpaste.

Hermione moaned into Ron's mouth, her whole body aflame with desire. She could feel Ron's want as well. His hardness pressed against her pelvis and she could feel the shallow, rapid breaths he took as he kissed her. She wanted him just as badly. She held Ron tightly, her fingers threaded in his hair as their lips moved against each others.

Slowly, without breaking their kiss, Hermione pushed Ron toward the bed behind them. When they bumped into it, Ron pulled Hermione down with him and rolled them over so he was resting on top of her. Instinctively, Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist, drawing a deep guttural moan from Ron's mouth. Ron's lips broke from Hermione's and began gliding down her chin, her neck, before stopping at the lace that trimmed the neckline of her nightgown. Ron looked up at Hermione and smiled. Then he hooked his finger in one of the spaghetti straps and gently pulled it down, exposing Hermione's breast. First Ron kissed the newly exposed flesh gently. Then, with a gasp from Hermione, Ron took her breast into his mouth. Hermione could feel Ron's tongue dancing around her erect nipple and she could feel the heat and wetness growing between her legs as he did so. She squeezed him tighter with her thighs and Ron let out a deep, primal groan. As he kissed and fondled her breast, he worked his hands underneath Hermione's nightgown and pulled down her sexy lace underwear.

Hermione was trembling with desire. Her body was pulsing with want so strong that it ached. As Ron continued to expose more of her flesh, she reached down and pulled down Ron's sweatpants. She could see his erect manhood in her peripheral vision and it increased her desire even more. She wanted to feel him in her, to become one with him, to be so close she couldn't tell where Ron ended and she began.

Ron suddenly backed up to a kneeling position on the bed and pulled Hermione up with him. Tenderly, he raised Hermione's arms, and with his sapphire eyes locked on hers, slipped the nightgown up and over her head.

For a moment, neither moved. They simply gazed at each other lovingly, their feelings reflected in their eyes. Then, with a deep sigh of passion, they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and pressed their lips together. Ron lowered Hermione back on the bed and she pulled herself closer to Ron, unable to contain her need for him for a moment longer.

The pain she experienced their first time was gone, as was the awkwardness. This time, Ron and Hermione's lovemaking was nothing less than wonderful. They moved together like a well oiled machine, following their instincts and desires. They caressed and fondled each other, learning what each other enjoyed – what drew the most pleasurable sigh or the loudest moan. And both being eager to please the other, they were both generous with their sensual talents.

After two hours, in which Hermione climaxed four times and Ron two, they collapsed together on the bed – covered with sweat and euphorically exhausted. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest with most of her naked body still lying across Ron's. Ron's eyes were closed, but he gently stroked Hermione's back with the tips of his fingers while they came down from their sensual high.

"That was incredible." Ron said quietly. Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's chest. "I really love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione replied, snuggling closer to Ron.

It wasn't long before Ron's contented breathing turned into the soft, endearing snores that Hermione loved. Hermione closed her eyes and listened to Ron's lullaby until she too fell into a peaceful slumber. Her dreams last night were the happiest she had had in a long time.


End file.
